dofuswikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dofus 2.0.1
ist ein Update, Erscheinungsdatum: 23.02.2010 Changelog: Optimisation and performance It is now possible to cache maps that have already been visited. This option considerably accelerates the loading time of visited maps but consumes additional disk space. The optimisation only works within a single game session. In the next patch, it will work from one session to another. The option is currently disabled by default and can be activated through the "Performance" tab of the options menu. The management of the positioning of interactive cells has been optimised, which increases map rendering speed by about 5%. The refresh rate of the inventory when it is changed (in an exchange or manufacture of an object for instance) has been improved. The mini map is updated more fluidly when you change maps. The Tree of Life summon has been optimised to correct the problem of latency in combat when casting Sylvan Healing. The graphic files of the Ginger Bow Meowette, Little White Bow Meow and Tabby Bow Meow, which were the cause of a memory leak, have been fixed. Installer Several minor bugs with the Mac installer have been fixed. Explanations in the header of the installation script for Linux now explain how to download the script. General menus A new menu theme is available from the game options menu. This theme incorporates the colours used in version 1.29. The size of the font used for text has been increased in all game menus. The size used is the same as in version 1.29. The chat interface has been revised to show an additional line. Tab management has been simplified; tab texts have been replaced by icons. The spell management menu (in the Grimoire) has been rebuilt and improved to be more intuitive and functional. The mount management menu has been rebuilt; its usability is similar to that used in version 1.29. The exchange, buying from an NPC, buying from a character player, merchant mode and market menus have been simplified and standardised. The size of tooltips has been increased and the available information improved. Information about targets in combat (HP, elemental resistances etc.) no longer appears in a tooltip, but appears instead in the spell selection area (the operation is similar to that used in DOFUS 1.29) to improve the ergonomics of fighting. Tooltip text descriptions are no longer truncated. The tooltip of the button that closes the Grimoire no longer remains displayed after closing the Grimoire. Icons on the world map no longer disappear after a map change. The text of the chat interface no longer becomes bold after a certain period of use. The titles of character tooltips are no longer misaligned. It is no longer possible enter a sum of Kamas greater than the total number of Kamas possessed in the trade window. The mini map no longer flashes when changing map. Speech bubbles and emotes no longer appear above menus. The world map correctly remembers the position of the custom flag when it is reopened. Vitality bonuses are properly taken into account in the timeline (Health Points are updated correctly). Items in markets are now sorted in ascending order of level. It is now possible to drag and drop objects from the exchange interface with a non-player character. When you remove an object from the trade interface with a player character by dragging and dropping the object, the number of items to be transferred is no longer asked for when only a single object is available. It is now possible to click on your character or another player character when the character is transformed into a ghost (to add another character to your friend list, for example). Options that are impossible to perform when your character has died (attacking another character for example) are greyed out. Maging and crafting menus The Maging and crafting menus (simple and cooperative modes) have been improved: Buttons no longer change meaning depending on context, new buttons are added instead. For example, in the maging interface, "Merge all" no longer becomes "Stop". The payment area of cooperative menus is now in a separate window (as in DOFUS 1.29). When the customer changes the payment, this window is automatically displayed to the crafter. The crafting menu now displays three separate pieces of information in its results: the progression (as a fraction), the number of successful crafts, and the number of failed crafts. Closing a menu is done systematically via the cross in the top right of the menu. The button to activate the "Only show possible recipes" filter is now centred correctly when attempting a cooperative craft. Spell tooltips The positioning of information has been improved. In addition to the maximum range, the minimum range of spells is now displayed. The shape and size of the area of effect are now displayed. The separators in different tooltip sections have been removed and replaced with a space to improve tooltip readability. Creature summoning spells now show the type of creature summoned and its main characteristics: HP, AP, MP, AP dodge, MP dodge and elemental resistances (neutral, earth, fire, water, air). Trap and glyph spells now show the effects associated with the trap or glyph. Tooltips displayed for the spell shortcut bar now show the range by taking into account the character’s equipment, and bonuses when the range of the spell can be adjusted. Tooltips displayed for the spell shortcut bar now show the chance of a critical by taking into account the character’s equipment, spell effects and agility. Spell tooltips displayed in the spell menu (from the Grimoire), stay generic and use the spell’s basic values. Keyboard shortcuts associated with spells are correctly displayed in spell tooltips. Animations The animations of Clock, Sword of Fate and Natural Attack have been revised. The inverted animations of Ouassingues have been corrected. Pandawas transform correctly when using Wrath of Zatoïshwan while mounted. Combat When possible, while moving in combat the suggested route now avoids cells that contain traps visible to the player. This change will speed up the selection of movement in combat and avoid triggering traps by mistake. Management of the end of fights has been improved; the last action (the one that ends the fight) is correctly performed. Turn management has been improved (some monsters or characters could take their turn in some cases, when ordinarily they should not have been allowed to). Character turns pass correctly in the timeline after a fatal critical failure. It is once again possible to pass your turn after reconnecting just after the start of the fight. Traps and glyphs are now properly displayed after reconnecting in a fight. Spell effects in combat now disappear correctly when the character who cast the spell dies. Spell effects will therefore no longer disappear at the beginning of the turn of the person who is affected by the spell effects when the caster dies. For example, if a Sadida summons an Inflatable that gives an MP bonus and it dies during its turn, the MP bonus disappears instantly rather than at the beginning of the next turn. The management of spell cooldown after reconnecting in a fight has been improved (Cooldown was sometimes abnormally reduced by one turn). Poisons trigger a new animation at the beginning of a turn. The spell icon correctly updates when casting a spell to indicate if the spell can be cast or not. If a spell requires a free cell to be cast, its icon displays that it is impossible to cast the spell on the targeted cell if it is not empty. When a target is unbewitched, the loss of effects is correctly displayed. Dungeons Field Dungeon: in the first room, during the placement phase, monsters can no longer occupy a cell blocked by scenery. Labyrinth of the Minotoror: the NPC Lorkos gives players the opportunity to challenge the Minotot once they have defeated the Minotoror, if they possess the relevant items. Lorkos will send the player directly to the Labyrinth’s phoenix statue in exchange for a Minokid Hair. Perceptors The duration of the placement stage for attackers in a perceptor fight increases from 25 to 60 seconds. The duration of the placement stage for defenders in a perceptor fight increases from 15 to 20 seconds. Spells Wrath of Zatoïshwan: the error message displayed after the spell has been cast by a mounted character has been removed. Karcham: using this spell on a target that can’t be carried uses AP, but an explanatory message is displayed. Spiritual Leash: resurrected characters now appear as alive in the timeline. Their Health Points are updated and they do not disappear from the timeline if they are killed again. PvP and territory conquest It is once again possible to attack other characters around the Astrub area. The duration of the placement stage of defenders in prism fights increases from 15 to 20 seconds. The doors of the Bonta and Brakmar prisons open properly after the associated lever is activated. It is no longer possible to start a fight against an aligned guard, the heart of a conquest village, a prism or a perceptor, before the preparation time has expired. It is no longer possible to find the position of a character transformed into a monster using a tracking scroll (characters transformed into monsters cannot be attacked). The warnings displayed before attacking another character are now displayed correctly. It is no longer possible to force a fight against aligned guards using the context menu. Monsters Reapalak: no longer creates summons using its Reaping spell when targeting an empty cell while looking for an invisible character. Ogivol Scarlacin: now appears correctly in Brakmar. Trumperelle: correctly uses its spell Jumpy Blower. The spell’s effects have been corrected. Sauroshell: no longer appears in Dreggon groups. Mush Rhume: now appears correctly in the illustration at the start of its turn and in the timeline. All of its animations now have sound. Dark Miner: the problem with the three-quarter front view has been corrected. Soul stones Soul stones that contain Archmonsters, Dungeon Keepers and souls obtained in exchange for Strokens can once again be used in the "Eternal Harvest" quest. The names of soul stones are correctly updated when souls are removed from the stones. Zaapis Using a Zaapi no longer sends a character to their class statue. Breeding Limitations on the maximum number of mounts in public paddock are now effective. It is no longer possible to neuter a mount up for sale in a market. Artificial Intelligence The bug that allowed monsters to try and cast spells in inappropriate conditions has been corrected. This bug prevented monsters correctly passing their turns. Monsters no longer try to summon on invisible characters. Failed dodge rolls no longer generate errors in counting the number of times a spell has been cast. When monsters and targets swap places, the swap is now correctly taken into account. Professions Contest Snappers can be fished in Sufokia. A warning is displayed after an impossible maging attempt. The warning will interrupt an automatic maging sequence. The normal consequences of a maging failure are still applied, however. The Imp Village Fairywork workshop works correctly. The order of possible actions in the menus associated with interactive objects (the anvil in the workshop for example) has been improved; the actions are arranged more consistently. Interaction with the lower part of harvestable resources has been corrected (the problem was visible on harvestable flowers, for example). Misc Automatic triggering of the aura when a character is facing forward now works correctly. NPCs no longer accept Kama exchanges (to avoid accidentally trading Kamas with NPCs). Interactive elements in the Bonta and Brakmar prisons that allowed players to leave prematurely have been corrected. Interactive elements for the Brakmarian alignment quest "Volcanic Activities" have been corrected. The NPC Koka Dekolak correctly assigns the quests "Delicatessen" and "Polar Race". The interactive waggon in the Firefox dungeon now works correctly. 250 NPC represented by class characters have been regenerated to recover their custom colours (examples: Dragonsly, Ricardo Pull, Brookite Pyrite etc.) Kategorie:Update